Austin
Austin & Ally is a show on Disney Channel. Main Cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodriguez as Trish De La Rosa *Calum Worthy as Dez Episodes Season 1 # Rockers & Writers - January 26, 2011 # Kisses & Cats - February 2, 2011 # Badboys & Bikes - February 9, 2011 # Beaches & Bananas - February 16, 2011 # Me & You - February 23, 2011 # Homecoming & Hoops - March 2, 2011 # Zaliens & Zones - March 16, 2011 # Stars & Stories - March 23, 2011 # Tv Shows & Televisions - March 30, 2011 # Promises & Peas - April 13, 2011 # Storms & Souls - April 20, 2011 # This is Me & This is You - May 4, 2011 # Families & Friends - May 11, 2011 # Jackets & Jeans - May 18, 2011 # Couples & Cheese - June 8, 2011 # Land & Lasagna - June 15, 2011 # Dogs & Days - June 29, 2011 # Tricks & Treats - July 6, 2011 # Zombies & Feuds (1) - July 20, 2011 # Deaths & Dorks (2) - July 27, 2011 # Toy Stores & Telltale Girls - August 10, 2011 # Best Friends & BFFs - August 17, 2011 # Jessie And Austin & Ally - August 24, 2011 # Parents & Plays - August 31, 2011 # Basketball & Blasteroid - September 21, 2011 # Boys Vs Girls - September 28, 2011 # Homes & Holes - October 5, 2011 # Parrots & Blues - October 12, 2011 # Clubs & Coats - October 26, 2011 # Future & Songs - November 2, 2011 # Secrets & Disneyland - November 9, 2011 # Girlfriends & Girl Friends - November 30, 2011 # Babies & Bounce - December 7, 2011 # New Years Eve & New York - December 31, 2011 # Competitions & Competing (1) - January 18, 2012 # Competitions & Competing (2) - January 25, 2012 # Dancers & Doctors - February 8, 2012 # Louds & Losers - February 15, 2012 # Academies & Accounts - February 29, 2012 # Relationships & Remotes - March 14, 2012 Season 2 # Reunions & Returns - April 12, 2012 # Beauties & Beasts - April 19, 2012 # Lands & Lines - April 26, 2012 # Christmas & Cruises - May 10, 2012 # Boyfriends & Boy Friends - May 17, 2012 # Limos & Lemons - May 31, 2012 # Storms & Seashores - June 7, 2012 # Moms & Mixups - June 14, 2012 # Monkeys & Meatballs - June 28, 2012 # Chances & Choices (1) - July 26, 2012 # Chances & Choices (2) - August 2, 2012 # Falls & Fails - August 16, 2012 # Writers & Webs - August 23, 2012 # Bullies & Beuties - August 30, 2012 # Factories & Farms - September 13, 2012 # Chairs & Confessions - September 20, 2012 # Levels & Lights - September 27, 2012 # Liars & Lizards - October 18, 2012 # Shows & Sinks - October 25, 2012 # Sixth & Seventh - November 8, 2012 # Channels & Cats - November 15, 2012 # Doors & Dices - November 22, 2012 # Fearless Boys & Frozen Beaches - December 6, 2012 # Ways & Wales - January 16, 2013 # Publishes & Pants - January 23, 2013 # Manatees & Miles - January 30, 2013 # Princes & Princesses - February 6, 2013 # Hats & Hotels - February 27, 2013 # Posts & Parrots - March 5, 2013 # Trembles & Tales - March 12, 2013 # Laws & Lanes - March 26, 2013 # Cuties & Cents - April 2, 2013 # Robbers & Risks - April 9, 2013 # First Dates & First Kisses (1) - April 23, 2013 # First Dates & First Kisses (2) - April 30, 2013 Season 3 # Agreements & Advices - June 19, 2013 # Foxes & Fools - June 26, 2013 # Nightmares & Nartz - July 3, 2013 # Presents & Packets - July 10, 2013 # Planes & Potatotes - July 24, 2013 # Lives & Loves (1) - August 7, 2013 # Lives & Loves (2) - August 14, 2013 # Thanks & Theories - August 28, 2013 # Wigs & Weeks - September 4, 2013 # Hopes & History - September 11, 2013 # Kings & Keys - September 25, 2013 # Trees & Tea - October 2, 2013 # Favors & Fails - October 16, 2013 # Bed & Breakfast - October 23, 2013 # Ghosts & Ghouls - October 31, 2013 # Rockers & Records - November 13, 2013 # Dogs & Disasters - November 20, 2013 # Magazines & Meanings - November 27, 2013 # Travels & Thoughts (1) - December 13, 2013 # Travels & Thoughts (2) - December 20, 2013 # Waves & Weather - January 22, 2014 # Points & Punches - January 29, 2014 # Families & Feels - February 12, 2014 # Pizza & Pools - February 19, 2014 # Screenshots & Snapchats - February 26, 2014 # Arts & Abilities - March 12, 2014 # Onions & Oils - March 19, 2014 # Birthdays & Blueberries - March 26, 2014 # Hacks & Hobbies - April 9, 2014 # Parades & Penguins - April 16, 2014 # Lances & Locations - April 30, 2014 # Dogs & Dialogues - May 7, 2014 # Grades & Goals - May 28, 2014 # Centuries & Centurions - June 4, 2014 # Peaks & Pixies - June 11, 2014 # Riddles & Rolls - June 18, 2014 # Elevators & Earthquakes - July 2, 2014 # Illusionists & Impacts - July 9, 2014 # Sunshines & Splits (1) - July 23, 2014 # Sunshines & Splits (2) - July 30, 2014 Season 4 # Partners & Passions (1) - October 8, 2014 # Partners & Passions (2) - October 15, 2014 # Haircuts & Hells - October 22, 2014 # Screams & Scratches - October 31, 2014 # Sarcasm & Sausages - November 19, 2014 # Variety & Valleys - November 26, 2014 # Cries & Carols - December 10, 2014 # Cupids & Chapters - January 7, 2015 # Telephones & Trains - January 14, 2015 # Salads & Sounds - January 21, 2015 # Perfection & Paella - February 4, 2015 # Reasons & Rockers - February 11, 2015 # Dances & Days - February 25, 2015 # Christmas & Carols - March 4, 2015 # Rooms & Rounds - March 11, 2015 # Cups & Cologne - March 25, 2015 # Abs & Accents - April 8, 2015 # Forks & Fonts - April 15, 2015 # Edits & Elephants - May 20, 2015 # Walls & Works - May 27, 2015 # Robots & Radios - June 3, 2015 # Villains & Videos - June 17, 2015 # Social Networks & Scandals - June 24, 2015 # Wars & Whistles - July 1, 2015 # Flowers & Fears - July 22, 2015 # Queens & Quotes - July 29, 2015 # Answers & Arguments - August 12, 2015 # Souls & Secrets - August 19, 2015 # Relax & Reliefs - August 26, 2015 # Jets & Jokes - September 16, 2015 # Peaches & Pearls - September 23 , 2015 # Islands & Infatuations - September 30, 2015 # Buzzcuts & Bad Reviews - October 21, 2015 # Shadows & Silence - October 31, 2015 # Meetings & Marbles - November 11, 2015 # Past Glories & Present Legends - November 18, 2015 # Great Bonds & Goose Bumps - December 1, 2015 # X-Mas & X-Men - December 9, 2015 # Faints & Feelings (1) - January 13, 2015 # Faints & Feelings (2) - January 20, 2015 Trivia *This is the Disney Channel show to have a girl and boy as the main characters. The second one is I Didn't Do It. *Every season has got 40 episodes, except the second one (35 episodes). * The Season 3 finale was supposed to be the series finale, but after having a war on Twitter by the A&A fans, the series got renewed on March 4, 2014 for another season, also the last one. * Both of the two parts of the final episode were watched by 9.3 million viewers, the highest result on series. The second most watched episode in the series is the second part of Travels & Thoughts, with 8.6 million viewers. The third most watched episode is the first part of Lives & Loves, with 8.3 million viewers. Category:Austin & Ally Fanon Category:Shows Category:Real Shows Category:Austin & Ally Category:Images Category:Templates